


Мелочи

by Hudson_shipper



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, James Bond Takes Care of Q, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-SPECTRE, Post-Skyfall, Protective James Bond, to live together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: Проходит чуть больше года, прежде чем Кью осознает, что Джеймс Бонд перестал искать квартиру из-за того, что давно живет с ним.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 29





	Мелочи

Проходит чуть больше года, когда в один из дней Кью поднимает глаза и внимательно осматривает комнату. Точнее, именно тогда он действительно видит.  
— Когда он успел перенести сюда эту книгу? — с удивлением шепчет себе под нос, слегка потрепанный переплёт игриво блестит тонкой золотистой каймой в ответ. — А это что?

Мелочи. Очень много мелочей, если приглядеться, то и дело цепляющих взгляд. Кью приподнимает брови, понимая, что это не его вещи. Вот эта кружка, к примеру, появилась относительно недавно. Кью смотрит на нее секунды четыре, прежде чем в голове всплывает воспоминание трехнедельной давности.  
Агент 007 только что вернулся из Праги, получив в качестве сувенира ножевое ранение в левое бедро и очередной шрам от пулевого, что прошел по касательной. В этот раз. Кью в тот день допоздна сидел перед мониторами, составляя отчет для М, сверял чертежи нового прототипа со старой версией, умудряясь при этом отслеживать перемещение 004. Работать дома было не так удобно, как в собственной Q-ветке, но Кью получил растяжение связок голеностопного сустава при тестировании последнего изобретения, как раз того, над чьими чертежами сидел, в результате чего был отправлен на неделю домой. Не в отпуск, ворчливо подумал интендант, с его ответственностью это было невозможно. Кью даже думать не хочет, что ему нужно будет сделать, чтобы покинуть любимый бункер более чем на пару дней.

Около одиннадцати ночи дверь активировалась защита, но тут же пришла в норму — был введен код доступа, отключающий подачу электрического тока на любые поверхности возле двери, рассчитанные на избавление от нежелательных гостей. Кью даже не замечает этого, лишь вскидывает голову, словно сторожевой пёс, но тут же утыкается обратно в монитор, не прерываясь. Бонд закрывает дверь, активирует защиту и ставит туфли на положенное для обуви место. Неторопливо раздевается, вешая кашемировое пальто на вешалку, тут же убирая его в шкаф рядом с молескиновым Кью. Подхватывает оставленный на полу пакет и проходит на кухню. 

Кью продолжает печатать, не отрываясь, строчки для отчета приходят в голову с неожиданным вдохновением. Бонд в его квартире перестал вызывать непонятное ощущение непонимания и страха еще с полгода назад, когда завалился через окно после очередной миссии. Тогда он принес с собой не только упаковку вкуснейших шоколадных пирожных, которые Кью тогда же и съел, но и кровавые разводы с раной на спине. Кью еще неделю ругался, находя тут и там пятна крови.

— Почти полночь, Кью, — голос Джеймса звучит устало позади прежде, чем тот садиться на диван рядом. — MI6 не рухнет, если ты пойдешь спать до утра.

— Ты выглядишь как ад, — бросает в ответ интендант и хмурится, переводя взгляд на агента. Джеймс уставший, под глазами темные круги чуть ли не больше, чем у самого Кью, уголки губ опущены. — Идите спать, агент Бонд, мне осталось дописать три предложения.

Джеймс в ответ улыбается одними глазами, наклоняется грудью к плечу Кью и целует в висок, на секунду обнимая пальцами бледную шею младшего мужчины. Темные локоны Кью щекотят нос, заставляя что-то в животе Бонда переворачиваться от домашности этого действия, внутри Кью и вовсе всё замирает. Бонд отстраняется с тихим шелестом одежды и уходит в сторону спальни, оставляя после себя неприметный сувенир на столике перед диваном. Кружка с большой буквой J наполнена ароматным Эрл Греем, Кью тянется за ней и ощущает непривычный трепет. 

В ту ночь Кью заканчивает отчет, допивает чай и ложится спать, прижимаясь холодным носом к коротко стриженному светлому затылку. 

Воспоминания одно за другим всплывают в голове Кью, стоит только оглядеться: вон там, на шкафу, рамка с общей фотографией Q-бранча в Рождество, слева нее часы из Берлина, копия настоящих часов мира, на полке рядом собрание книг, явно не принадлежащих Кью. И так мелочей действительно много, стоит только раскрыть глаза шире. Воздух внезапно застревает в легких, стоит только увидеть заполненные вещами полки в шкафу, висящие в ряд дорогие костюмы и подставку для галстуков с запонками. Брови Кью вновь в удивлении поднимаются, а на губах сама собой возникает искренняя улыбка.

Проходит чуть больше года, прежде чем Кью осознает, что Джеймс Бонд перестал искать квартиру из-за того, что давно живет с ним. Это осознание на удивление приятное.


End file.
